Sol Postquam Tempestas
by sasucchi0123
Summary: lorsque l'on pense que sa ne pouvait pas s'aggraver, et que pourtant, la vie s'efforçait de vous montrez qu'il pouvait y avoir pire, plus de sang et désespoir, dans un monde déchirer par une guerre du bien contre le mal, des ténèbres contre la lumière, un espoir existe.. hpdm


titre : sol postquam tempestas

Disclaimer : l'histoire harry potter et l'univers composant l'oeuvre de jk Rowling, ne m'appartienne pas, mais cette histoire, le scenario et quelque ocs importants ne sont qu'à moi !

Rating : M

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Résumer : lorsque l'on pense que sa ne pouvait pas s'aggraver, et que pourtant la vie s'efforçait de vous montrez, qu'il pouvait y avoir pire, plus de sang et désespoir, dans un monde déchirer par une guerre du bien contre le mal, des ténèbres contre la lumière, un espoir existe.. hpdm

Note de l'auteur : bonjour a tous ! je me lance une nouvelle fiction, alors que je suis déjà très chargé et que la rentrée arrive -ç-, sinon je pense décidément que cette fiction est la plus sombre que je n'ai jamais écris j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^^ j'ai hâte de lire vos review... et désoler pour les fautes je cherche une bêta-lectrice !

* * *

Prologue

* * *

La guerre était destructrice, c'est le combat de la lumière conne les ténèbres, du bien contre le mal, de la vie contre.

Durant cette guerre que des centaines d'années plus tard on appela la boucherie, un événement qui brisera le fragile équilibre que conservait la magie sur ses terres, un événement qui poussera la mère des sorciers à intervenir, contre un nouveau mal, qui guettait ces enfants, un mal qui avait déjà décimé la moitié des fils et filles, il y'a des milliards d'années, les hiatus..

Conçus par l'utilisation de la magie primale à des fins totalement abjects, d'une utilisation détruisant l'humanité de qui compte regardait même des bêtes assoiffer des sangs qui se déversèrent sur le monde magique, ajoutant à cette guerre un côté plus bestial et primaire, anéantissant la vie sur son chemin.

À travers les livres représentants ses créatures maudites, qui se comptaient sur les doigts de la mains, car selon un mythe, écrire ou même penser à ses créatures, les faisaient resurgir de la terre.

Dans ces livres, les hiatus étaient représentés, par l'oiseau qu'était le corbeau, mesure prés de 4 mètres et possédant un bec acérer ; qui selon les légendes pouvait abattre l'écorce d'un arbre millénaire, l'hiatus possédait une aura aussi puissante que celle d'une vingtaine détraqueurs, mais multiplier par cent, selon les quelques récits des sorciers et sorcière ayant vu un hiatus et en étant sorti vivant, l'aura d'un hiatus, ôtait tout sentiment de sa victime, que ce soit la joie, la tristesse comme la peur et l'envie de se battre, la laissant comme un coquille vide vie, comparé aux détraqueurs, ses bêtes ne propageait pas, une sensation de peur ou de désertion de sentiment de joyeux, en voir un, était présage de mort.

Les hiatus allant à l'encontre de touts les écrits, légendes et mythes, se propageaient comme un virus, par la peur, la mauvaise estime de soi ou tout simplement la colère, c'était ainsi que ses créatures se reproduisaient par le biais de ses émotions communes en temps de crises, ce qui les rendaient encore plus dangereux, car à ses jours sombres, aucun sort n'avait été trouver pour abattre ou même blesser un hiatus.

Dans les tribus chamane et nomade, entre le cri d'un hiatus était signe de la fin du monde comme ils l'avaient connu.

Ses monstres se nourrissant de désolation et naissant de la peur et de la colère, apparurent pour la première fois des milliards d'années plutôt, à l'époque de merlin, lorsque comme dans les même circonstance que maintenant, l'équilibre du mal était détruite, lors d'un combat opposant, le bien au mal.

La magie, mère de la vie et de la nature, dans sa crainte à l'égard des créations, marqua des sorciers au pouvoir exceptionnel en tant qu'Égale et opposer en touts points de ses bêtes.

D'un tatouage indélébile apposé au creux des reins, ses protecteurs de l'équilibre magique était dans le devoir éradiquer la menace, au prix de leur vies.

Ces personnes surpuissantes, dont la destinée fut tracé dès l'apparition des hiatus, furent ainsi appelé protectores eius et corpus, Ou protecteur ou gardien en latin, vénéré par les sorciers de manière hypocrite et égoïste, et sacrifier de gré ou de force, pour une prospérité commune.

Les protectores eius furent ainsi identifier ainsi comme des personnes de toutes couleurs de peau au sexe non-certifier et ayant une beauté époustouflante, d'apparence frêle et menu et doter d'un caractère doux et compréhensible, ils sont facilement remarquables, par des démonstrations de magie or norme pour le commun de sorciers.

Ainsi dans une guerre où deux entités, le bien et mal, se battent pour la conquête d'un monde sombrer dans la désolation et l'absurdité de la guerre, un seul camp survivra.


End file.
